Toy Maintenance
by M. Todd
Summary: Hiatus for a bit . . . and then BAM! A new chapter will arrive. Are you shivering in excitement? I know I am . . . .
1. Chapter 1:Encounter

**I wrote this story for my cousin and it is a work in progress. As most competant girls she is in love with Robert Pattinson a.k.a. Edward Cullen, and becasue I'm nice I relented and decided writing a story was easier than buying her a birthday present****. **

**For all the girls who daydream of the gorgeous Robert Pattinson, this is for you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robert Pattinson :(**

**All the names have been changed in this story and obviously it's not real.**

**And . . . Stephanie Meyer owns all the sparkly vampires. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Encounter**

I wouldn't exactly call myself a slut. No, slut is just too harsh a word. I am ambitious when it comes to men. Yes, ambitious. If I like it, I go after it. So naturally when I found out he was going to be at the mall for autographs and a Q & A I _had_ to go. He was a movie star after all . . . and I'm well, I'm just very attracted to hot successful men. He never knew what hit him. (Okay that was a lie.)

Leah, my older sister was having one of her tantrums again. I rolled my eyes. Seriously, if she thought her boyfriend was so horrible why didn't she just dump him? She was pretty. Most of the guys we knew lusted after her clueless butt and seemed to find her everywhere we went. So I wasn't surprised at all to find Brad, a.k.a. the father of all man whores, here at the mall. I can't believe I actually made out with him! And some other stuff . . .

"Lee, shut up!" I shouted and walked away from her. If she had gotten out of bed when she was supposed to and hadn't slept the morning away we wouldn't have been given the last set of bracelets. I swear if I don't get to see him I am going to kill my sister. And I wouldn't even feel that bad either.

Now she was pissed because her boyfriend Blake was following her every move as usual. He was mad when she had even suggested on coming today, but she had already promised me. Technically I only needed her car. Mine had been totaled two months ago by one of my idiotic guy friends and now I was stuck relying on her for rides. Everything would be so much easier if she just let me drive her stupid car! She was so selfish. And conceited. And quite brainless to be frank.

I have no problem being frank.

"You know Leah, I could always take Blake's place." Brad the man whore wiggled his eyebrows at my sister suggestively and she groaned.

"No. What we need to do is hurry up and get stupid whatever his name is' autograph and get out of here! Allie, I have things to do!"

Like her boyfriend.

I ignored her whining and stood on my tiptoes to see over the crowd of people. This really did suck. I may be tall but it didn't work to my advantage all the way in the back of the crowd. How was Mr. Gorgeous supposed to see me from all the way back here?

"Allie! Seriously!"

"Life's rough." I responded coolly and that seemed to shut her up.

"Who is this guy anyway?" Brad asked and tried to hold my hand. I smacked his hand and then moved to stand on the other side of my sister. Let him attack her.

Leah decided to answer him because I wasn't talking to him. "Only like the hottest thing since Channing Tatum." She picked at her nails.

"Who?"

"You are kidding me right?"

"No." He smiled his big goofy smile which I used to think was hot. I cringed and shuddered all in the same moment. "Enlighten me."

"Channing Tatum is just hot." Leah said tiredly and leaned into my back. I was four inches taller than my petite 5'2 sister. She was a brunette and I was a natural blonde . . . kind of. Dyeing your hair dark makes it really hard to get back to your natural shade of dirty blonde without growing it all out. My recommendation is to just not. Right now Leah has caramel highlights and she looks like a chocolate zebra. A good look for her . . . tee hee.

"And this guy is just yummy." Leah laughed softly.

"Can't rape the willing." I smiled wickedly over my shoulder and Leah's mouth fell open.

"So you're here to get in his pants?" She accused in that motherly tone I hated with a passion and then did a double take. "Hey! That's my saying!"

I shrugged and looked back at the stage. He would be out any minute.

"And what makes you think he would want you? There are five hundred other screaming pretty girls," She paused and laughed. "Myself included that he can choose from. What makes you so special?"

"Well you have a boyfriend and I'm not a whore."

"And I am? Excuse me, but aren't you the one who got with Brad when you knew he was talking to me?"

"And Bethany." I reminded her, cringing at the embarrassing memory.

"And Bethany!"

"Hey girls, there is enough of me to go around." Brad laughed arrogantly and slung his arm around my shoulder. He wasn't even sorry that he had played the three of us. Man whore.

I pushed him away. His touch made me want to puke up my Lucky Charms. "Brad, no one wants you. Maybe you should consider switching teams since you only seem to strike out."

Leah snickered.

Brad seized my waist and began hauling out of the excited crowd. "Allie, that's mean." He laughed and I felt his hands roam up my shirt. Oh, that boy was so dead.

"BRAD! LET ME GO!" I shrieked and I swear everyone in the stinking mall went silent and the crowd turned to us, completely ignoring the god who had just walked out on the stage.

Brad released me and I fixed my shirt. Flushed and laughing nervously I waved toward the stage but the people closest to me continued to stare.

I glared at the stage and felt Leah wrap her arm around my shoulder. "Brad is a jerk."

I gritted my teeth. "I believe I have a better word. How about—"

Leah slapped her hand over my mouth and leaned up into my ear. "Just forget about him and focus your attention on the mega hottie on stage."

Robert Pattinson ran his hand through his hair, his gorgeous toffee colored hair, and laughed nervously with his eyes fixed toward the back of the crowd. Wow, how great is this? I'm making a fool of myself and he's actually paying attention! I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"He isn't looking at you, Allie." Leah laughed and gave my shoulder another squeeze. Logically I knew she was right,

My head snapped back up when he finally spoke. His voice was so sexy it made my knees knock together and I swear if Leah wasn't gripping my shoulder so tightly I would have melted into a puddle on the floor. Somehow the British thing he had going mixed with the velvet tone just made women swoon. Like even the old ones.

"Hey." With that one little word he had the crowd screaming again and he laughed nervously. Everything was a blur, but I remember there being a questionnaire and that was it. His voice had me mesmerized and Leah seemed to be suffering from the same problem. The signing was next and my heart was pounding in my ears and we both watched dumbly as everyone migrated to the food court where they were holding it. Since Leah had taken so freaking long to do her hair we were in the last group out of five hundred people. But at least we were going to meet him. Leah was the first to wake up when a girl's purse knocked into her head. I was surprised she didn't use any profanity or chase after the girl. She was actually unusually quiet and nudged me along to follow the crowd.

Brad had fled. Jerk. I was grateful that he was no longer breathing down our necks and doing everything he could to grope us before we could say anything intelligible.

We made our way to the very back of the line and stood among the chattering girls saying nothing to each other. I knew what was going through my sister's head. I had seen her fall in love hardcore before and right now she was processing the best way she could get what she wanted. Yes, we were a little spoiled. Leah always got what she wanted, but so did I. This was going to become a problem.

We moved forward slowly. So slowly that I am sure my hair grew a good two inches. And I was getting hungry. One bowl of Lucky Charms only lasts a good two hours and it had been a two hour drive just to get to King of Prussia. A half hour later Leah was still staring intently on the back of the cheery blonde in front of us. I was getting worried. So worried. And I was still starving.

Then I remembered I had a pack of Pezz in my purse. Don't ask me why, they were just in there. I was suddenly very thankful I had given into my childish craving and had bought the candy yesterday. Leah shook her head when I very politely offered her some and then I devoured three packs.

Now I was thirsty.

An hour and a half later we could actually see the table they had him stationed at, signing and taking pictures with his fans. I was relieved to find I had remembered my camera. Time was passing too slowly now. I had begun tapping my foot and annoying the hell out of the people in front of us. Like I cared. Leah was still silent with her big brown eyes, which were identical to my own, staring at nothing in particular and a little evil smile lacing her lips. Oh goodness. She was worrying me to death and that did not help with the scowling.

By the time we did get up to the table I was wearing the horrible scowl and Leah had replaced her evil conniving smile with an angelic, sweet, and innocent one. Yeah. Okay. I rubbed my cheeks to try and relax the muscles but it was no use; I was in a black mood and poor Robert Pattinson was about to get his head bitten off if he didn't give me what I wanted. What was it that I wanted exactly? Hmm . . .

Oh, right. I wanted him. How easily I forget such a simple and sexy thing.

Leah was in front of me being very flirtatious and he was totally looking down her shirt. My sister has been blessed with DD's I on the other hand . . . well, we will see in time. I have until I'm like twenty-two. That's when they stop growing and there is only so much a push-up bra can do.

Grow boobs grow!

"What's your name?" Rob the hot god asked.

"Leah. L. E. A. H." Purred my sister the slut. She had a boyfriend. What the hell!

"That is a pretty name." He signed one of his photos with a flourish and handed it to her with a crooked smile. My stomach dropped. "Do you want a picture?"

"Sure." Leah flashed me sweet smile (which I did not buy, just so you know) and addressed her little, baby sister in a very degrading voice. "Do you mind taking a picture of us, Al?"

I was still scowling as I reached into my purse and pulled out the camera. Instead of her just standing in front of the table and him leaning in like he had done with all of the other fans, he got up, walked around the table, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Oh, you do not know how tempted I was just to cut her out of the picture completely. But I didn't. Beacause I'm nice. Not to mention she'd kill me after they were developed. I snapped it twice and held it out to Leah. It was my turn and I might as well not be in the middle of bickering with my sister while I woo him. Yes, I said woo.

Rob did wrap his arm lightly around my shoulder as Leah took a couple of snaps. I was relieved to find that I remembered to smile. He stepped back and took his seat, flashing me a heart melting smile.

Just as Rob opened his mouth I felt an unwanted arm wrap around my waist. "Hey baby, I got you water and a salad."

Brad. Freaking Brad.

Rob's smile froze and he coughed as I dropped my purse and phone on the table before turning and slugging Brad right in the gut. "I am not your baby." I hissed. "Nor will I ever be your baby. I swear Brad if you _ever_ touch me again I will get my cousins to personally take you out for rape. They are cops and they have no problem protecting us girls."

I turned back to the table and saw Rob's twisted face; he was trying not to laugh.

"Remind me never to mess with you. What's your name, love?"

Oh crap, he called me 'love'. My knees practically buckled but Leah, as if knowing what was going on, linked arms with me and saved me. Sometimes having a sister was a good thing . . . unless of course they are planning to steal your almost man away.

"Allie." I choked and watched him sign the picture. He held it out and I managed a weak 'thank you' before snatching up my purse and walking away from the table, following the all too smug Leah.

* * *

**So, review if you think it's okay . . . I hear reveiws tend to spur the creativity in a writer. Also if you have any ideas I am open for suggestions, for example, changing POV's. Rating might change later depending on content. So be warned, but for now nothing more than a little upcoming language to worry about.**

**Thanks and Review!**

**M. Todd**


	2. Chapter 2:A Mistaken Betrayal

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Robert Pattinson.**

**Nor those pretty vampires that Stephanie Meyer created.**

**So, this is the second chapter. Last night I let my brother (who is a genius, by the way) read the first chapter and he was like "First of all you made Allie way to clever, if anything all she has is an echo resounding in her mind when people direct even the simplest of questions her way. Second, what is up with all you girls and Robert Pattinson!?"**

**Ha. Ha.**

**Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Mistaken Betrayal. **

I was very disappointed with myself. All my plans of sweeping that gorgeous piece of man off his feet had gone right out the window. Not only that, but my sister had done more damage than I had and she hadn't even wanted to come!

It wasn't until we had gotten home and she was safely in her room with the door locked that she IMed me with what she saw as wonderful news.

I pounded on her door when I read it. I was absolutely infuriated and I was going to murder her. She had been smart for once by locking the door.

"LEAH!" I shrieked and slammed my fists against the door.

"Yes?" She called sweetly. "I am on a very important phone call. Why don't you come back later when I'm not so busy, little sis?"

"I want his number!" I cried and turned to banging my head on the door. Lucky for me both my parents were out, not so lucky for Leah.

"OHMYGOSH IT'S RINGING!!!!!"

Growling I ran to the bathroom, wrenched open one of the drawers . . . and then another . . . and then another, before finding the multi-purpose device. I ran back to Leah's bedroom door and shoved the bobby pin into the key hole.

Nothing happened.

Screaming in frustrating I ran to my closet and yanked down the first hanger I could find, bending the hook to my will before running back to the stubborn lock and plunging the blunt metal into it.

My evil smile emerged as it softly clicked.

Bingo.

Leah was sitting cross legged in her desk chair twirling her hair with one hand while the other cradled her cell phone to her ear. Her big chocolate eyes bugged out of her head (which wasn't that hard for them to do) as I snatched the phone from her hand and took a huge breath.

"Robert!" I squealed.

There was a cough on the other end of the line . . . "Allie, this is Blake."

Leah giggled guiltily as I dropped the phone on her desk and stomped out of her room. She was a poop head, and yes I am saying that in the most polite way I can think of without having to use the phrase 'pardon my French'.

My sister was full of poo too.

Mortified, I flopped on my bed and reached for my purse. My hand sunk into the leather Chloe bag, and I instantly began to freak out. I dumped the contents on the bed but it wasn't anywhere.

My phone had disappeared.

"LEAH!!!!" I shrieked and ran from my room down the hall into her room. As luck would have it she actually responded to my bloody murder scream and we collided. Both on the ground our moans were sung in unison.

"Where's the fire?" She kicked my leg angrily.

"Where are your keys?" I cried desperately. That was three hundred dollar phone that I had just gotten three days ago. If my parents found out I was dead. I was so dead.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes became hooded. "You aren't allowed to use my car and you are well aware of that fact, you douche bag."

I ignored her comment. "I need to find my phone." I responded as calmly as I could between the mini anxiety attacks I was experiencing. They were coming in waves and I swear if I didn't find that phone I was going to go clinically insane, and fast.

Leah was quick to react. Honestly, I have never seen the girl move so fast. She jumped from the floor and dashed into her room returning not even a full second later with her car keys. "Come on, Allie!"

I was grateful to have a sister who knew the importance of a cell phone.

It wasn't in the car. We searched everywhere, even the trunk before moving to the shopping bags. We called it seven times and _nothing_. Not even a little murmur of the Lil' Wayne song that I had just bought as the ringtone to say my sister was calling. Nothing. It was gone.

"Let me call Brad, he might have picked it up by accident."

I immediately went sour when she mentioned his name and then bitter when she even suggested his having my brand new three hundred dollar phone. With him it wouldn't have been an accident. Brad would have stolen it as a prank or because he was upset over my public rejection of his companionship, and his food.

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have been so mean to him. I mean, he did go get me a salad and water, and I had been starving.

What am I thinking? The guy called me 'baby' and he was just trying to get into my pants! Rejection was inevitable, and why delay the inevitable?

I tapped my foot impatiently as Leah sat down on the couch with her cell phone safe and secure in her hand. It would have been the second one; Brad would have taken it out of anger.

But Brad wouldn't lie about a joke either. Leah shook her head after getting off the phone with him. "Sorry, Al. He doesn't have it." She said sadly.

Now, the tears came. I was nineteen years old and was sobbing like a baby over a material object.

Leah patted my back. "It's a good thing you have the warranty. Just go to the store and get a new one."

That made me cry harder. "I (sob) didn't (sob) get (sob, sob, and sob) the warranty!"

Leah snorted and dropped her comforting arm. "Well, I guess that makes you senile and an idiot. Talk to Dad when he gets home. Maybe he can fix it."

My Dad patted his knee. "Come here, Kitty Cat." I had waited all day it seemed for him to come home. His very presence seemed to calm me down with his laid back attitude. And plus he was one awesome and wise daddy, which always helps when I've gotten myself in trouble.

I curled up in his lap, surprised that I still fit, and started to cry. How in the world was he going to make this better for me? I had earned all that money babysitting. That phone was the first thing I had never gone 'halfsies' on and had actually paid for the whole thing myself. I hadn't bought a new purse in over two months!

"We can get you a replacement phone. I called the company and they said you would have to pay half of what you originally paid to replace the one you lost. Money doesn't grow on trees, Kitty. I'm not going to be able to pay for it this time."

I had lost my phone before.

"But daddy . . ."

He started to talk in his soothing baby voice. I know it is weird but he always did this when we played around or when I was upset. Now, that I think about it is kind of condescending if you're not me.

"Now, now. You are a big girl and this is the real world. You need to know that not everything is going to work out the way you want it too, and you will be disappointed." He rubbed circles on my back while I finally calmed down.

He was right, he was always right.

"I'll just take the regular replacement phone. I need some new clothes so my next pay check is not going to go towards a cell phone payment. If anything it should be going toward my new car payment." I laughed quietly before scowling. Alan and Brad were idiots. I never should have let them drive my car, especially after Brad totaled his on the highway, thus the reason he was using my car. I was so stupid.

"You already know I am going to help you with those payments. Halfsies, remember?"

"Thanks, Daddy."

He kissed my forehead before pushing me off his lap. "Now go help your mom with dinner."

My nostrils flared, not in anger, but to keep from laughing. My mom cooking? Pshaw!

Dad scratched his head and chuckled. "I mean help her find the phonebook to order Sal's."

"I heard that." My mom said from the other room. I looked to the cut out of the wall that acted as a window into the kitchen. She was over the sink washing the dishes Leah and I had forgotten to take care of this morning in our rush. (Oppsie.) "I'll have you know I make really good spaghetti, and I never hear you complaining when I make you desert, Dave." Although her voice was aggravated her eyes were dancing.

"Yes Jackie, you are a regular Rachel Ray." My dad said with dry humor, and began flipping through the television channels. She threw a dishcloth at him playfully before they resumed their comfortable silence.

When I reached the dining room I turned back to him. "You know I love you, right Dad?"

He smiled softly, showing the soft crinkles around his eyes. "I know, Allie Cat. I love you too."

Feeling absurdly like a little child I grabbed the phone book, dropped it on the counter next to my mother, and then bounded into my bedroom with a weird sense of relief.

It was just a phone . . . right?

* * *

**Is it _ever _just a phone, people? That is the question.**

**If you review i will love you forever! And remember I welcome advice and ideas and please tell me if you just outright hate it.**

**Thanks,**

**M. Todd**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3:Only Because I'm Drunk

**Hey! Here's chapter three, hope you enjoy!**

**Oh, yeah. I don't own Robert Pattinson.**

**(POV change)**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Only because I'm Drunk**

I had a bad day, and I hated being touched. Not only did I have to put up with a thousand screaming fans I had to do it again in _two_ days. That wasn't enough time for me to recuperate. Girls make me anxious. I liked girls, a lot, but not in hoards. Just one at a time, please.

I looked down at the phone in my hand and laughed dryly as I went through the thousand or so pictures saved onto the memory card. It was all the same to me. I slipped it back deep in my back pocket and stared glumly at the dark polished wood of the bar, waiting for something to happen.

I was swirling the liquid in my glass when I felt someone brush past my back and then apologize. Like I said, I was in a bad mood and I hate being touched. That's why I spun around to snap and bite the person's head off. My mouth didn't even have the chance to open.

Bloody hell . . .

It was an angel, I swear. An angel in a gorgeous sapphire blue, backless dress. My eyes were frozen, staring into a pair of gorgeous hazel eyes. Flecks of green and gold popped out in doe-like innocence as she again apologized.

"Oh no, that's my fault." I laughed. "I was leaning back." She smiled and began to walk away when I caught her slender wrist, half holding her in place and half shaking it in introduction. Talk about awkward. "My name is Robert."

Her eyes were traitorous and I felt bad for startling her, until she spoke again. "Nice to meet you, Robert." So much control in spite of the unease in her perplexing eyes.

I swear she sounded like an angel and her lips had to taste like something sweet. Honey maybe. "Would you like to join me?" I didn't even care that I didn't know her name.

She looked at the empty seat I was motioning to and then back at the wrist I was holding captive before biting her plump bottom lip again and then releasing it. Her lips were uneven, the bottom slightly plumper. Inviting.

I smiled encouragingly. "I don't bite, I promise."

She bit her lip to hold back a giggle, or a snicker. Gah, fuck me _please_. I couldn't tell what kind of girl she was yet. She looked vulnerable but she wore her dress with ease and confidence, and it was a pretty dangerous dress. Someone could get hurt. I think she could break my heart in that dress.

"I'm really supposed to be meeting someone. I would hate to get caught up in conversation and miss the meeting, and I wouldn't want to offend you by cutting out early."

I coughed into my free fist, trying not to laugh. It was obvious she had no clue who I was and like the fool I am, I had to make it known. "Well, I'm much better company than any person you could be meeting and you wouldn't offend me. Do you even know who I am?"

"No . . ."

I drank her in for a moment, giving her my most amused expression as I did it. "Robert Pattinson."

I want to say there was some flash of something in her eyes at the name, but it was too quick to say, and I was slightly drunk so it could have been my imagination. She pursed her lips and shook her head. "Is that supposed to mean something?"

Shit. Everyone knows me, right? I needed a cigarette and someone to give me another blow to my bloated ego. "Huh," That's I could think.

She nodded, giving me a look of pity. Like I was insane. "Do you need the bartender to call you a cab, or something?"

"I have a driver. I don't need a cab." I snapped and instantly regretting it; she was already backing away. My hand tightened on hers.

"Wait, don't leave, you're pretty." I wanted to bang my head on the table.

She laughed and wiggled her fingers, trying to unclasp our hands; I refused. "How much whiskey have you drunk, Mr. Pattinson?"

"I can hold my liquor and give you the night of your life, love." Why the hell did I always seem to come off as a pompous ass?

The brunette's brow furrowed and she pursed her lips as if thinking. It was cute. "I bet you say that to all the girls."

This was not going as well as I wanted and I was starting to get a little aggressive, and if possible more stupid. "No, I promise I don't."

"And you expect me to take the promise of a stranger?"

"A stranger, but a very successful stranger." Shit. I did it again. I swallowed the lump in my throat as she took back her hand hid them under her armpits with said arms crossed under her perfect chest. I sighed and stopped staring. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, my fault. Any other girl would have the sense to walk away. It's my curse, I suppose. I'm a sucker for arrogant jerks. I don't know why . . ." She was inching away from me and I had the urge to grab and secure her to my chest before she could get away forever. "I'm not even going to start anything with you, lest I like what I see." Her eyes had narrowed into slits, scrutinizing me.

"You don't know?" I cocked an eyebrow, not believing she couldn't make up her mind and that she could ever not be attracted to me. I really need a blow to my swelled head before I do something stupid. Plus the lost look she is giving me now seems promising.

"I do, stop talking to me."

"You like what you see or you know?"

Her mouth popped open audibly and hung there before she closed it again, a bit like a fish gasping for air. And then she just walked away.

I had it in my mind to follow her all the way into the bathroom and convince her I could be very good to her. Very, very, very good to her. I wanted to kiss that white, creamy collarbone and—

Because I was a horn dog and acting like a sleaze that never got any, I forced myself to take in my surroundings before I ruined my pants.

So I just stood there until she came out. She was scared half to death when my hand come down on her shoulder and gave a little "Eek!" before throwing her hands over her mouth. When she saw who I was I got yelled at. "I'm meeting someone! Go away!" She pushed pasted me without actually touching me and made her way over to the dimly lit booth area. It obvious she was serious about me not talking to her; I grinned.

It was a sin to think her as "cute" when in reality she was utterly breathtaking. Unashamed, I stared as she walked over to a booth and shook the hand of whoever was sitting down waiting for her, before sliding in.

She had a large manila folder laid out in front of her. Where had that come from? It was really thick too.

My body had a mind of its own and before I could stop myself I was at her table. I slapped both hands, palm down, on the polished dark wood and glared at her. "Is this the person you were waiting for?

"Yes." She gave me a glare that informed me this was obviously none of my business, and she was right.

The other woman—older than the brunette and pretty—had a lustful glint in her eye as she looked me over, wide-eyed in recognition. At least _someone_ knew who I was.

Feeling that this was one of those situations where it was best to take the band-aid approach I just spit out the one thing on the forefront of my mind. "I want you, now." By the look on both of the women's faces I should have used the Houdini approach and just disappeared before I opened my mouth.

"Are you drunk?" She accused and scooted closer to the wall of their booth. "I was just kidding before about getting you a cab, but you obvious are!"

Maybe just a little. Okay I was really drunk and needed to call my driver, but that wasn't the point.

At my lack of response toward her astute assumption she became sarcastic. "Oh wait, let me guess, you're just a natural jerk? Great for me." She rolled her eyes at the other girl who was openly laughing at me before turning her fury toward yours truly. "Go harass some other girl before I call someone to remove you from my sight." She muttered something about an "ignorant fool," which I figured had to be me. Great.

Gone was the sweet innocent girl I thought I could con into a one night stand. And I never had to con anyone before. They threw themselves at me. Now her replacement was a self-confident goddess who didn't take shit.

Shit. I was even more turned on.

I wanted to tell her it was only because I was drunk and I wasn't really a jerk, I was a nice guy, but the situation was too far gone for me to save myself.

After she was done dissing me the two women began talking about manuscripts and junk like that. I was done with work this week so I just popped my collar and went back to the bar to pay for my drinks. I left, dissatisfied and disgusted by my behavior. It was stupid-no, _I_ was stupid.

Not even thinking clearly, I whipped the phone from my pocket and scrolled through the numbers until I found the desired combination of digits and pressed the 'send' button, the whole time through the ring tones thinking, "I'm only doing this because I'm drunk. Only becasue I'm drunk."

There was a click on the other end and a female lazily yawned into the phone. "Hello?"

I took a deep breath, and plunged into the unknown.

* * *

**Review, review, review!**

**Thanks,**

**M. Todd**


	4. Chapter 4:Silly Dreams

Here is chapter four! Please review!

(I do not own Robert Pattinson or any of Stephanie Meyer's sparkly vampires.(unfortunately))

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Silly Dreams That Make Me Question My Sanity.

Riiight. Just a phone. Just a freaking three hundred dollar phone that I was never going to see again. I wasn't going to cry over the stupid thing, but I was going to sulk and be miserable.

I scowled and changed my status on AIM, Facebook, and MySpace to, "The world has official ended. Cutting seems to be a wonderful option."

Yes, it was a little bit dramatic but I wanted people to react and talk to me! No one was on (shocking and suspicious if you ask me) and I was feeling slightly dejected without anyone except my parents to talk to. I mean they are great, but it's not like they would understand like Leah would. The stupid ho was out with her boyfriend.

There was a great suspicion that she was actually going to break up with him. Now that I think about it he was sounding a little sad when mistakenly yelled at him on the phone.

I groaned at my patheticness. I was such a wretched, love sick child. I glared at my computer screen for about fifteen minutes with no response from anyone and had myself convinced I was unloved and hated karma (which I do not believe in by the way) and went to bed massaging the grimaced from my cheeks.

So I was sitting Indian style in my living room and the whole house was empty. For some reason I was wearing a fluffy red dress that puffed out like a ballerina and ended at my knees. I laughed when I saw the ballet slippers on my feet. I was feeling very good about myself because I look really good in red when Leah walked in and sat down in front of me, smiling.

She was wearing the same ballerina dress but in a pale pink. She really did look like a prima ballerina with her hair in a tight bun (which just made her forehead look even bigger) and the costume make-up. We were two pretty siblings if you ask me.

"Are we having a pow wow or something? Cause I thought this was _my_ whacked out dream." I laughed nervously at her serene and quiet demeanor. It was very freaky. And completely unlike her.

Leah continued smiling and I was beginning to get really, _really _scared with her weird non-blinking eyeballs when all the lights went out. I dream screamed and was positive my sister was going to mutate from prima ballerina to brain eating zombie and, eat my brain.

When the lights came back on Leah was not alone. And instead of her being in her ballerina costume she was wearing her outfit from the mall today, and _he_ was standing behind her.

"He's mine." Her deep laugh was laced with malice

"Uhhhh . . ." I laughed nervously in return as Rob began running his fingers through her hair, which was now pin straight and hanging down past her shoulders.

Leah's eyes glinted evilly and she cupped her hands over her mouth. "I really _do_ have his number." She whispered and then pulled my phone from her pocket with a shrug. "And I stole your phone."

This really was a nightmare.

I laughed in disbelief as she tugged on his hand to join her on the floor. The lights went out again as Leah leaned into his face and touched her lips to his.

When the lights came on again I couldn't tell if I was in my empty house or just in empty space. The only light provided was a stage light pointed directly from above, down on my head. I was sitting alone on the cold floor trying to clear my mind from the last scene when Leah again entered the dream, sauntering into the circle of light.

Still dressed in the silly red ballerina dress I hopped up and advanced on her. I blinked as she disappeared from view.

This was so weird. You would think I would have a normal dream or at least one that didn't involve my sister ruining my dreams.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a shiver went up my spine. And let me tell you, it was not one of those delicious shivers a guy can give you by just winking. Oh no. It was the shiver that was telling me, "RUN ALLIE! QUICK OR YOU'LL DIE!". The room seemed to drop fifty degrees.

"Tsk, tsk." The voice was female, laced with velvet and arsenic. "Allie, you really shouldn't be thinking such naughty things." The voice giggled and her hand tightened uncomfortably and I was spun around.

Okay, I knew she was supposed to be Leah, but the facts were telling me otherwise. As if she knew my thoughts her grip tightened even more and she slapped her other hand over her mouth to hold back a giggle.

"I am Leah, silly!"

The facts: She was too beautiful and too white to be my sister. Not that Leah isn't pretty, but this was something ethereal, other worldly. Her skin was a creamy porcelain instead of displaying the darker side of the Cherokee genes she had been blessed with.

But it was her eyes that had my heart in a vise. Blood red and completely narrowed, I knew she was really a monster and this was truly a nightmare.

She smiled wickedly and her teeth flashed menacingly. Oh gosh, she was a freaking vampire. My sister was a freaking vampire and I bet she was looking at my jugular. No wonder she had disappeared on me when I walked toward her.

Leah moved her hand from my shoulder to my neck (I knew it! Wait a minute . . . I should not be congratulating myself for an analysis well done in this particular situation.) and began to squeeze. "It's not nice to have naughty thoughts, Allie." She laughed wickedly again. "Well sometimes it is, but in this case I think you need to be punished."

She cocked her head to the side, pursing her wine lips as the grip on my throat tightened and she lifted my whole body off the ground.

Okay, this is the part where Edward comes and saves me. Leah was shaking me now and was squeezing so hard it was a wonder my head hadn't popped off yet. Okay . . . I will take anyone, even the movie version of Edward.

HELLO?!

My sister was trying to kill me. I grabbed her delicate wrist and tried to kick her but nothing happened to set me free. I tried to make myself wake up but that light at the end of the tunnel thing just was not happening.

Leah licked her lips.

I'd even take freaking mortal Robert Pattinson right now if it would get the much needed oxygen into my ever shrinking lungs!

"Gack!" I squeaked and amazingly she dropped me to the floor and began to stalk me. I was already immobilized so there was no need for the taunting. It was like when you watch a scary movie but you can't _not_ watch, so you look away but choose to be a glutton for punishment. Leah licked her lips and I squeezed my eyes shut and then peeked out to see her slowing her stalk. Oh, this was so stupid.

I could feel my heart racing as she finally lunged at me causing the walls of anxiety to come crashing down.

Everything went black, for about a second. My eyes widened as I saw that vampire Leah was replaced by the mortal actor.

This was the queerest dream in the world. I pulled myself off the floor and flung my ballerina body at him. He pushed me away with a grimace and I growled at him. "I don't know if you realize this Mr. Pattinson, but this is _my_ dream and if I want to kiss your face off, I WILL!"

My nightmare would have a happy ending.

Just as I leaned in for the second time I heard someone shout. I ignored my mother's voice and continued to move up toward his decadent lips.

"This is the last time I am going to tell you to get up! If you want that phone, you better get your butt out of that bed!" My mother's voice snapped sharply.

His face disappeared and my eyes flew open to see her walking out my door. I clenched my eyes shut and tried to retrieve the end of the dream.

For seven minutes I was lying there conjuring up images of our lips conforming together in simple bliss and my fingers entwining into his gorgeous hair. All I achieved was another threat from my mother saying that they would leave for the mall without me if I didn't get my butt out of bed and dressed in the next five minutes.

I needed a new car _and_ a new phone. I groaned and rolled out of the bed.

* * *

Me: I don't think he likes you very much, Al.

Allie: Shut up! It was just a stupid dream!

Me: No really, I think maybe he might like some other overly enthusiastic fan.

Allie: Leah is a braindead ditz.

Me: And that right there is the _**worst**_ kept secret ever.

* * *

Review!

Thanks,

M. Todd


	5. Chapter 5:Heart attacks and coffee

**Here's the new chapter. Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Robert Pattinson or Stephanie Meyer's vamps. Whoo! okay, let's read.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heart attacks and coffee.**

Not many men can pull off pale, but that boy? Wow. Yes, it had been a day since I saw his gorgeousness, lost my gorgeous phone, and had a very wacky dream. And yes I will admit that I was so terrified of Leah that for a good hour I was afraid to blink for fear she would rip my throat out and drain me dry. Even now while sitting in the mall food court and eating my Chic-Fil-A I was eyeing her suspiciously over my root beer.

I had gotten my replacement phone, and yes it sucks. When the Verizon sales guy had brought it out and took it out of the box I groaned out loud. Everyone in the store then turned to look at me when I yelled at the ceiling, asking why this had to happen to me. Now the little flimsy, boxy phone was in my pocket and it was begging to be tossed in the trash. One of its worse attributes isn't the gross red color, but how many texts it holds. Guess. I dare you.

My new one that I lost held over three hundred. Guess how many this one holds. That's right; fifty. FIFTY!

I stuffed a fry in my mouth and continued to watch my sister's every movement. Finally, because yes, it _would_ take her the whole morning for her to even think I thought she was homicidal maniac after my blood; Leah looked up from her chicken noodle soup, took a swig of her cookies & cream milkshake, and glared at me. Truly we had been given the wrong hair colors at birth. "What. Is. Your. Problem." She asked, icily.

I drew a blank and just smiled.

"Ugh. I hate it when you do stuff like that, Allie." Leah grumbled and sucked up the rest of her milkshake. I'm telling you, that girl can inhale ice-cream like it's nobody's business.

When we were done eating I was dragged to Charlotte Russe where they were having one of those 'Biggest Sales of the Year' sales. My butt. Whatever. Surprisingly I had found a pair of black skinny jeans and a couple of cute blouses on the sales rack that just happened to be my size. It is often hard to find clothes to fit a girl with the body of a pixie and the height of a giant. Leah on the other seemed to be able to wear anything with her 'in between-ness'. Oh how I envied that midget sometimes.

The all too perky dressing room girl flashed me a smile on top of the blinding one she was already wearing and lead me to one of the rooms. After getting naked and staring at myself for a good minute, a little boob growing encouragement never hurt anybody; I sighed and leaned against the door. Leah was going to kill me for taking so long, but who really cared? She could always get her own room instead of waiting for me to get done, so she could use this one. Seriously, I think she just wanted to examine and criticize me when I went out to look in the mirror.

"Eek!" I screamed when I felt a hand grab at my ankle from the other stall. I swear I saw my whole dream flash before my eyes and I thought I was going to die. Okay, the scream was more a shriek than a scream.

"Allie! I need a hair tie!" Leah hit the dressing room wall impatiently before once more thrusting her hand under the separation.  
"Oh, yeah." I laughed nervously and pulled one of the ties off my wrist and handed it to her. She didn't even say thank you, the ungrateful poo-head. Yes, I just called my sister a poo head and it is better than saying the other word, so _there_. And couldn't she have just waited until after I was done? I'm getting off track. I slipped into the jeans and then the silky midnight blue blouse before stepping out to look in the three way mirror.

Still suspicious that my sister was going to go all 'vamp' on me with my back turned, I considered the mirror indispensible and looked at the reflection of my butt.

"Cute." Leah said with a huff and jerked her head back to the dressing room as an indication that she _thought_ it was her turn. Jeez, she was so impatient!

"Hold your horses!" I adjusted the blouse and smiled; I looked good. Really, _really_ good. My tush looked nice and accentuated in the tight black jeans and I looked like I actually had breasts. (Right here is where I mention that push-up bras can do wonders in the land of make believe.) Now, all I needed were a nice pair of silver pumps. Wait! Better go with flats. The giantess does want to catch a boyfriend and there doesn't seem to be many tall dudes in Jersey.

After trying on the other blouses and getting stuck and frustrated in an impossible dress Leah had strewn over the door, I was done and it was her turn.

All in all it had been a really good shopping trip. Now, I know you're thinking, "Why did she need to go shopping after she was at the mall yesterday?". Well my stupid friend, there are many reasons. Firstly there was no time yesterday to do any shopping because we were staring at Robert Pattinson in all his god like glory. Secondly I will just say tow words; Robert Pattinson. And thirdly; Can you ever go to the mall too many times? Especially when you can get really good deals that include a fabulous pair of silver flats from Bakers for only 29.99? I only spent a hundred and fifteen dollars today!

Oh yeah . . . my phone.

I banged my head on the passenger side window while Leah drove through the Starbucks drive thru.

My phone.

"Do you want anything, Al?" Leah asked as she rolled down the window. "I got mom's charge and she will never know." She sang and dangled the blue and silver magic money card in front of my miserable face.

"Nooooo . . . " I moaned and covered my face with my hands. "I want my phone! My baby!"

Leah snickered and ordered our drinks. Yes, I said _drinks_. We always order the same thing every time we come so I have no idea why she even asked what I had wanted. She has it in her mind that I will actually drink the freaking latte. Well I refuse!

"You know Allie, honey." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and I was tempted to remove one hand off my face to slap her. "It's your entire fault you lost that phone. You were so eager to get your autograph that you weren't paying attention to anything. For all you know, sweetie, someone reached into your bag and _took_ it."

"It was in my hand the whole time." I replied dryly.

"Well, then I guess you're just mentally retarded."

Our drinks came up and there was a tap on the window, but I was too busy strangling my sister and she was trying to push me out of her lap. I don't want to even think what that boy at the window was thinking, but when he tapped the second time Leah and I looked up in shock.

I scrambled back to my side of the car and began fixing my hair while Leah rolled the window back down. The pervert at the window was wearing a funny expression that made my cheeks want to flame in embarrassment. Thankfully I rarely let my embarrassment show. Instead I either lie my way into looking good or just yell at people. Things were not looking good for the coffee boy.

"Thanks for taking so _long_." I hissed as he handed the two drinks to my stunned sister. She was only stunned a few seconds before she nodded in agreement, sneered and then sped off, leaving him wearing a befuddled expression.

"Drink freak, before it goes cold." Leah said, in a loving way of course, as we pulled into the driveway.

"You're the freak." I countered lamely and grabbed the coffee that had been cooling down for the past fifteen minutes and took a hesitant sip. It still tasted yummy.

Leah rolled her eyes and got out of the car, leaving me to carry the bags in. Well, I did. I just took all of her stuff out of the bags and left them bag less on the floor of the car. I pranced into the house and to my room, slamming the door behind me and stuffing my bags in the closet.

I had decided to find a guy to take me out so I could wear my new clothes. Or . . . Oh I just had a brilliant idea! Running back to my closet I thumbed through my stuff, past the shirts until I found my black mini with a spray of silver sparkles across the back pockets.

Clubbing. We could just go to a club and I could find a dude there.

Oh, yes. I laid out the skirt and then grabbed my new blue blouse and then the awesome flats. Accessories.

Accessories.

I ran to my jewelry box and dumped its contents on my bed. Ah. I grabbed two extra long necklaces; one a clear-cut mock diamond beaded and another an oversized pearl strand. I gingerly untangled them from a locket I had gotten last Christmas and laid them on top of the blouse. After admiring my work for a good five, satisfied minutes I went to my computer and signed onto Aim. After sending a mass email, I did the same on Facebook telling my friends that we would be meeting at my house at seven and then heading over to Club Shampoo in Philly for a little fun time. Woo woo!!

There was a harsh bang on the door and I believe I wet my pants from fright. Yes, I will sadly say I am still slightly suffering from my nightmare and was scared for tonight. Oh lord.

"Allie! Time to eat, get you sister!" My mother yelled and then all was silent.

Now that she had mentioned it I was starving. To make it worse the smell of gorgeous pizza, cheesy goodness wafted to my nostrils the moment opened my door. The smell followed me (more like taunted me) all the way to my sister's door, which was open.

"Come on faggy, it's time to eat!" I whipped my head into the room just in time to see Leah's livid face. I gave her a sad smile before walking over to where she was lounging on the floor with her 'marriage planner of doom' spread all around her. "Faggy is a term of endearment." I assured her with a loving pat on the shoulder. Leah glared at me and I shrugged. "You called me mentally challenged, which for you is just a nice way of referring that I have poo for brains and therefore am retarded. Now we are even."

Leah's brown eyes lifted in disbelief and she abandoned he beloved MPOD (marriage planner of doom) to jump up and follow me out of the room and snag a piece of pizza before sitting down with my parents at the dining room table.

"How was your day?" My dad, who I will now refer to as Dave, asked and filled my mother's, who will be referred to as Jackie, glass and looked at me.

I lifted my glass and he filled it with Pepsi. "Good. We found some pretty good deals."

He looked at Leah and she nodded in full mouth agreement before lifting her own glass; it was her third and we have just sat down. Hmm . . . and ice-cream addict and a Coke addict. (Kidding it is Pepsi."

"Yeah and we picked up Allie's new phone."

I groaned because I had momentarily forgotten my poor phone in my blissful delusion that I had not actually lost it. Yes, it had taken me a good two hours to convince myself that I hadn't lost it. Oh, I just adore my sister. That's why I kicked her. Jackie's face became strained as Leah screamed at me and flung a fry at me. Dave just ignored us and grabbed another piece of pizza off the counter. Aren't we so mature? Yeah I know!

"Enough! You two will be the death of me!" Jackie shouted. "Apologize now!!"

"Sorry." I muttered and looked away from Leah.

"Yeah." She mumbled.

"Leah . . ." My mother warned and Leah glared at me.

"Fine, sorry." Yeah, and she is the _older_ one.

* * *

**Me: Hang in there! It's just getting to the good part!**

**Allie: It better be.**

**Reviews please :)**

**Thanks,**

**M. Todd**


	6. Chapter 6:Boys, Boys, Boys

**Sorry it's been a while since I last posted. Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!**

**Note: I do not own robert pattinson **

**Or edward.**

**This is unfortunate.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Boys, boys, boys everywhere, and not one worthy to make out with . . . it is a very sad world after all, freaking Disney.**

So after dragging Leah in my room and showing her my ensemble, she was quick to forgive my kicking and ran to put her own outfit together. Sadly the only one person said they were available tonight so it would just be Leah, our cousin Amanda, and me. It was like people didn't want to have fun, and Leah practically had to twist Amanda's arm before she agreed to take off work the next day.

Silly people. Jeeze. Well at least we had Amanda. It was never good to go to a club with just you and your sister. And having a guy could be a good thing, except for the fact that they weigh you down and you feel obliged to dance with them and no one else.

After the bouncers felt us up for drugs and let us in we were all snagged by guys. Leah shook her head and made a grimace and I pushed out of my guy's arms and then rescued Amanda from the ugly guy who was grinding against her. Leah, however, was blessed with a tall hottie so . . . Amanda and I settled on each other. We would eventually be grabbed again and get shoved in another crotch, but we had the system. It was a good system too. We make a happy face or wink if the guy is acceptable, or we grimace and yank each other away and dance by ourselves. Pretty good system. Hopefully guys don't ever figure it out and get their ugly feelings hurt, which would be sad. Very, very sad.

Anyway back to the present, the present where Amanda is snagged from the behind and I have no problem with guy who snagged her; so I nodded and continued my solo dance.

Oh woe is me. Even now I cannot find a man. How pathetic.

Leah had joined our little group with her man, a different guy who happened to be even better looking than the other and Amanda snickered. Leah snickered back and Amanda looked over her shoulder at the face pressed in the crook of her neck and gave a silent laugh; their boys were identical twins. Sandy blonde hair on the verge of white and startling green eyes that beckoned your attention, they were amazing pieces of genetic artwork. Athletically fit perfection.

When I finally had enough of swaying alone to the music, I was grabbed and Leah nodded her approval. Amanda, however, was horror stricken and shook her head furiously. Okay. That could be a problem. I trusted them both.

So, I spun in the dude's arms to look at him before doing a 180° and giving Amanda a look that screamed, "What the hell? He's hot!".

She shook her head and pleaded with me.

"What?" I screamed over the music, but it was too late; her man was pulling back into the crowd, dragging her with him. Leah's followed in suit and I was left alone with the stud who I personally could find no problem with, at this angle. I turned back around and danced in his arms. He was tall, which was nice, and he had the prettiest blue eyes with dark wavy hair. It even did that adorable Superman curly cue thing and he had even cuter dimples. He did kinda look like that guy from Smallville. What was his name? Oh! Tom Welling! Oh, he's so yummy. Yeah, he looked just like Tom Welling.

Why was he grinning like that?

Oh well.

Leah had been making out with her guy for what seemed like an hour. And then he began pulling her away, towards the bar. Well, at least she seemed to be getting some . . . kisses, not sex. Ha, ha, no. Amanda stiffened in her guy's arms when he pressed his lips against her ear and must have said something raunchy, because she spun on him angrily. "I am not kissing you!" She hissed and stormed off through the crowd of sweaty bodies and toward the bar.

"Babe? Babe come back!" He ran after her.

Josh, the guy I had been dancing with was smiling after them. Oh my Lord he was a happy little boy. Hmm . . . Happy, happy, happy . . . okay this guy was weird. I couldn't deny the weird smiley vibe he was blasting me with.

I gave him a hesitant smile and tried not to let him see how I was pleading with the ceiling, God, to send me someone better. But, I doubt God was going to send me a better dude to grind against. I was going to die a virgin. That's what was going to happen.

I was going to die a virgin. On my gravestone it will say, "Here lies Alexandra, wonderful sister and daughter, if only she been kissed some more maybe she wouldn;t be dead and gone. Oh well what can you do?"

Josh was still smiling.

And then it hit me. Amanda was the only one who would look beyond his hotness to the other signs, like how he was barely touching me and how he was lusting after other people with his eyes. For example; the twin Adonis'. He was dancing with me to get to them, WHATTHEHECK! Would I ever catch a break?

I shoved away from the straight poser and went straight for the bar. Hopefully the fruit loop wasn't following me, but to my evident dismay, he was. Amanda and Leah were giggling in each other's ears and those guys were gone. Briefly I wondered what had happened until I saw the two brothers come over with drinks. Well, hell.

I was very discouraged when Josh, the flaming homo fruit loop moron, went over and stood by the blonde twins. They actually talked to him. Don't guys have gaydar too? Maybe I should warn them . . .

I sighed and Amanda took notice with a grin, and then tried to be serious. It didn't work, especially since Leah was laughing and sending amused glances toward Josh the homo. Amanda had told her, wonderful. I would never live this down. And what was a gay guy doing here?

"I think he is happy because he is insane. And I warned you, babe." Amanda giggled before slipping away with Leah towards the ladies room and ignoring the boys who were still holding up the drinks as they passed by.

He's a flaming homo. That is his problem. I scowled as both she and my sister disappeared completely from sight and I was left alone at the bar, to fend for myself. I should have never worn this stupid skirt. Wallowing in self pity was not going to help me. It was just going to make me feel sicker and sicker to my stomach. I stared disparagingly out at the throng of people. I needed to get a drink.

"Do you have any sparkling water?" I asked the trim, old Italian man behind the shining counter.

"Poland Springs." He said with a really thick Philly accent that had me believing he was part of the mafia.

"Right." I muttered and dug in my pocket for the bills. I laid them on the bar in front of him but came a dollar short. I sighed and glared at the money. They always made everything too much money! It was like they knew the pulsating heat from the room would make everyone dehydrated and took advantage of it by jacking up a sixteen ounce water for six dollars. Not even kidding you.

Glaring wasn't doing anything productive like, um, making and extra two dollar bills appear. Just as I was reaching to brush the bills and numerous nickels back in my awaiting pocket, a hand beat me to it and dropped the missing mula down and then held up to of his fingers to the bartender.

Oh. It was a man hand. A nice man hand. While I was gaping and wondering if the owner of the nice looking hand had a nice looking face, he spoke.

"So, you thirsty?"

It took me longer than it should have, distracted as I was by his glorious face, to understand what he had just done . . . and what he had just said to me. "Oh, Allie." I blurted, before registering his actually question, and what a truly lame pick up line it was. His face made up for it. Vulnerable with a pouty bottom lip and piercing sky blue eyes, he was a regular Channing Tatum.

Now his full sensuous lips sported a quizzical grin and he put out his hand. "Anthony."

He hadn't asked my name! He had asked about being thirsty! OMMYGOSH! Wow, that really was a bad pick up line.

The blush never made it to my cheeks. I grabbed his hand firmly and gave it one solid shake before dropping it and grabbing the water he had helped buy. "Thanks." I raised the bottle and then began to walk away . . .

Ah, there it is.

Anthony grabbed my forearm and pulled me back. "Wait don't go."

I bit back a smile. That little hook worked every time. Act like you really don't care, and they respond. "Why?" I asked with a wry smile.

"Because I have been watching you and I know you really don't want to have anything to do with him." Anthony jerked his head toward Josh, who had just been rejected by both the twins who had evil looks on their faces, like they were going to murder him. Oh, my lord. "So, instead of letting him use you as gravitational bait to hook your sisters' guys, you could stay and talk with me." His impish half-smile combined with the mischievous glint in his eyes made his whole aura devilish.

And that made him yummy.

I cocked an eyebrow. "Talk. You want to talk to me?"

He grinned wickedly. "Well, I guess we could dance if you wanted. Ladies choice."

I bit my lip to keep the stupid giggle from my escaping lips and nodded. "Let's drink first. And yes, I am really thirsty. Just to answer your first question." He laughed and I drank half the bottle before putting it down indefinitely on the bar counter and looked him straight in his gorgeous eyeballs. "Ready?"

I am hated by everyone and the stupid universe because the moment he grabbed my hand Leah grabbed the other and tore me away.

"Hey!" I complained as Amanda took the other that was still in his hand, yanked it out while glaring at him, and then together they dragged me away from Anthony. I looked over my shoulder to see him with a look of chagrin on his face.

"You don't want him. We are going home." Leah grunted and pulled me toward the exit.

Um . . . how about no. I locked my knees and they responded by just dragging me forward and outside into the fresh air.

"What the hell!" I screamed as they dragged me to the car. Amanda clamped her hand over my mouth, because she knew the next profanity out of my mouth would be worse, and then I was shoved into the backseat of Leah's baby Hummer. Two seconds later we were down the street and Amanda had turned the volume up to drown out my vulgar shouting. I usually didn't get like this, but I was really pissed.

I was in withdraw. I needed to be kissed. Absolutely pathetic, believe me I know, but I needed a guy. Use em' and lose em'. Or just do the whole friends with benefits thing. Personally I have learned it is better just to stay friends. True story. It makes things really awkward when you're like, "I don't want you anymore" and he's all like, "I wanna feel you up." Cough. Cough. _**BRAD**_.

After five minutes I lost my voice and the music went back down to an acceptable level. A level that spared our eardrums from combustion. When we got back to the house Amanda and Leah turned around and glared at me.

"Stay."Leah said.

"Away." Amanda followed firmly.

"From. " Leah said on her mark and the slammed her fist down on the head rest.

"Anthony." Amanda's eye narrowed.

Okay. They must have planned that freaky intervention and hello? Was it any of their business anyway? I think not! And how did they know his name?

What the hell? I always thought we were closer than three peas in a pod . . . or whatever that saying is for three people who are unnaturally aware of everything in each other's lives. But no more!

Leah was acting like a whore and I barely even talk to a guy and she takes center stage.

And Amanda? What a freaking prude. That is all I have to say on the matter.

* * *

**Me_: Poor you._**

**Allie:_ I know. Anthony was freaking hot._**

**Me:_ I was being sarcastic._**

**Allie: _Well screw you too!_**

**

* * *

**

Another side note: I am willing to write practically anything, so if you want it, just request it. This story is actually somehting my cousin asked me to write for her, so if you are thinking 'whoa, i wish i had a story where i was the main character' i might be able to help you. Or maybe you want a twist in this story. Tell me and maybe Allie won't get her Prince Charming as easily as she thinks.

**I also love reviews, anything, i just want to know if this is worth keeping up with.**

**Thanks so much!**

**M. Todd**


	7. Chapter 7:A Turn Of Events

**I think I am going to wait for ten reviews before I post anymore. I would really like some input on this and I appreciate everything, but I want to know I am not writing to no one. Oh and I already have the next chapter written so I will post as soon as I have the reveiws.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I obviously don't know Mr. Pattinson personally so this is just my creative perspective.

* * *

**Chapter 6: A turn of events.**

It had been a whole week since the horrifying club incident and I was glumly sprawled on the side room couch waiting for the end of the world. Yes, I had my new phone which I have so cleverly been referring to as Cellular Lame Evil Poo, or CLEP for short. Yes, I know it is a lame name but that is the whole point.

Currently Leah is lying on the floor in front of me with her 'marriage planner of doom' which I have change to 'planner of endearment and doom'. Because the acronym 'MPOD' made absolutely no sense. But . . . neither does POEAD. I lied. We're going for the iPod rip off and doing the 'marriage planner of doom' thing.

Anyway, while I was texting furiously on CLEP, Leah was rearranging and making ridiculous adjustments to MPOD, (I'm sorry that just sounds so silly), and informing where I would be in the wedding party. Apparently I hold first place to 'Maid of Honor' if I don't get married before her first choice, Bethany (Oh, bless the little loud mouth's heart! Her laugh, I swear, sounds like a cross between a demonic goat and Spongebob). I wouldn't count on her plans because it changes every week. Last week it was me indefinitely and the week before it was Jill . . . and then Amanda. One wrong word and you could be torn out of the book pages forever . . . or until she decided to forgive you and pasted your picture back into the blessed event. So, this weekly ritual of tearing her order up and rearranging the actual color scheme had me thinking it would change the actual day, of the actual wedding. I had very low expectations.

"And then it will be Jade as a junior bridesmaid." Leah froze and stared at me with wide eyes before whispering something unintelligible.

"What?" I asked in a bored tone, not particularly caring what she had to say about her wedding day.

"I broke up with Blake. His sister can't be in the wedding."

My mouth fell open in shock. When had this happened? I hadn't even seen her cry or anything, and Leah cries. Over _everything_. "Uh . . . Leah?" I said nervously, knowing she might burst with tears at any second.

"Last week. It happened last week. Why do think Blake didn't come with us to the club? I wasn't allowed to talk with guys let alone dance with them."

Now I really noticed what was on the ground. Blake's name was being white-outed off of every little piece of paper, and his picture was ripped out of it place next to her on the decorated cover. And she had cut off his head. How nice.

"I'm sorry." I croaked and felt my throat tighten in pity. Then she shocked me.

"Ha! Don't be!" She laughed evilly and scooped the discarded pictures and scraps of decorative paper in her arms before disappearing into the kitchenette and discarding them in wastebasket.

Okay. Who is this girl and where is my emotional wreck of a sister who could barely handle fighting with her boyfriend, let alone the mention of a breakup? I pondered this thought the rest of the day, and then into the evening, and during my dinner, and while I sat at my desk playing idly around on a computer game before giving up and settling on watching a movie.

That's when the phone rang with a call that changed my life forever. Not bothering to look at the caller I.D. I lazily answered the phone and yawned into it.

"Hello?"

"Um . . . hi. Is Allie there?" The very unsure, but still very sexy voice on the other end asked.

"Present." I yawned lazily and loudly and hopped on the counter. My mother would have killed me because she had just redone the whole kitchen, but she wasn't home, so _there_. Actually no one was home.

The "he" on the other end cleared his throat before continuing. It was kind of cute because his voice still cracked when he spoke for the second time. "I'm just calling to tell you that I found your phone, well, I _think_ it is your phone."

It finally hit me that he had a British accent. Who in South Jersey has a British accent and would be calling me? "Um . . . may I ask who is calling?" I asked suspiciously.

"Robert Pattinson."

It was a good thing I was sitting down or I would have keeled over and died from the impact the floor would have made with my head. "Who?" I asked in a very squeaky voice.

There was a brief pause before he repeated. "Rob Pattinson."

I am sure he heard my heart accelerate. And then I felt mortified. "Did you go through my phone?" I asked gravely. Yes, I had only had the phone for a short amount of time, but it only takes two minutes to upload a thousand pictures of his gorgeousness onto my memory card. My background to begin with was a picture with him laughing and running a hand through that sexy—

Back on track! Back to the real world! Back to the real guy on the other end of the phone talking to me!

I heard him chuckle softly. "Maybe." He taunted.

I died.

"I didn't realize I was so popular."

Twice.

I snapped out of my death daze. "Is this really you? I mean, are you really _him_." I glared at the sage wall of the kitchen and kicked the cabinets underneath the island.

"Yes, I am me."

"Prove it." I challenged.

He laughed straight out. "Okay. Well, first of all I remember you and your sister – Leah correct? – from last week. Not only that, but I can tell you what you were wearing and what she was wearing. Let's start with your sister; a low-cut—"

"Anybody could guess our clothes." I muttered in aggravation. Of course he would remember sneaking a peek at her boobies. He was a guy. "Tell me something different."

"Okay. That dude Brad, offered you a salad, Caesar I believe, and a bottle of Fiji water before you slugged him and went all bloody maniac on him." Rob replied happily. "And I responded with something like, 'Remind me not to mess with you' and you went all gooey for me. Is that enough proof for you, love?"

He called me _love_. Oh drat. And it really was him. It had to be. I doubt Brad was smart enough to think of this sort of trick or be able to speak so seamlessly.

"You there?" Robert Pattinson said in a curious tone.

After another long moment of pregnant silence I responded in a sullen voice. "Yes. Mail me my phone will ya?".

AND THEN I WAS STUPID AND HUNG UP ON HIM. Because yes, I am a bloody maniac.

The phone rang again and I had to hold it away from my ear while he shouted at me. "You hung up on me!"

"Life's rough. Get over yourself." I responded coolly and began planning how to lure him to my house. I love Robert Pattinson with such an insane passion that I am going to marry him and have his sexy little kids.

Okay, maybe I won't go _that_ far.

I might have to murder my sister or chop off her boobies to make him interested in the little I had been gifted with, but it was a sacrifice I was willing to make. Wow. I am becoming morbid and macabre. I shivered involuntarily and turned my attention back to the current business involving my future husband.

"Well I'm delivering this phone personally because you obviously don't believe me!" He shouted in his gorgeous accent.

See, class? Rejection always gets them. "Fine." I responded, feigning interest. "Bring it over tomorrow around four. Don't be late, I haven't got all day."

And then I hung up on him for the second time.

What. Just. Happened.

* * *

**If you like it, tell me! Review, Review! And remember that when I have ten reveiws I will post the next chapter. It's already written!**

**Hope you keep reading,**

**Mary Todd**


	8. Chapter 8:Stupid, Cocky Bastard

**I gave in. Here's chapter 8. Hope you like it I mean love it!**

**I do not own him, therefore my interpretation should not be judged. Please don't kill me!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Stupid, Cocky Bastard**

I snapped the phone shut with shock still written across my face. What the _hell_ was I doing? Messing around with girls? I had a career to think about, not a social life to pick up on in Philly.

Saying I wasn't intrigued was a lie, a huge lie. But acting on that curiosity was just plain stupid.

Stupid, stupid, stupid. I was trying _not_ to be stupid.

The town car pulled up to the curb and my bodyguard who had been waiting in the shadows of the bar while I tried to self destruct, opened the door for me (which is demeaning when it is a guy doing it to a guy, but I was too drunk and too shocked to glare at him.) and ushered me in before sliding into the front seat.

"Mr. Pattinson, the hotel?"

Absently I rubbed my temple. God, I already had a headache. Too much alcohol. Needed aspirin.

Drugs.

"Um, pharmacy first I need something for my head, then maybe Starbucks for extra strong coffee, espresso, whatever, Val. Thanks."

"You got it, Spunk."

Holy shit. Was I imagining thing or did Val just call me fucking _Spunk_?

Donavan, my huge ass bodyguard snickered. "Ha ha. Spunky. It's like a monkey name or something. Ha ha."

I slumped back in my seat, miserable. Stupid 'Spunk Ransom'. How daft could I be? Of all the things to pick from I chose to mutter _that_? And they loved it!

"Spunky the Monkey!" Val roared with laughter and sent the marching bad behind my eyes into overdrive.

Yes, obviously I had and people were never going to forget it. And I wasn't a monkey. For god's sake my body guard was a hairy as a freaking gorilla.

"Head ACHE." I growled angrily and kicked the back of Val's seat.

They instantly shut up. "Sorry, Mr. Pattinson. Won't happen again." They both took turns giving me a solemn look in the rear-view mirror.

I closed my eyes thinking about long dark hair and hazel eyes and low-cut dark sapphire dresses and how disconcerting that freaking nickname was. Names. I should have at least asked her name before I decided to be an ass.

That girl had to be like a dick magnet or something and my charisma just happened to not be working when we met. She was so pretty she had to deal with this sort of thing all the time. Right?

I was such a cocky bastard.

But at lease I was a good-looking, successful, cocky bastard. That had to count for something, right?

"So, that girl you were harassing in the bar –"

"Whoa, that is none of your business, Don." Still angrily rubbing my temples I gave him my best WTF look.

He continued on as if nothing was wrong and I hadn't just practically told him to shut up. We were friends, really we were, I was just in a bad mood and felt like my head was a big as a watermelon. Donavan twisted in his seat and looked at me as he continued.

His amusement completely threw me. But not as much as his next words.

"I know who she is."

"No . . ." I shook my head and tried to grasp onto his words. How was that possible? We had only been in Philly for a week.

He nodded excitedly. "I do."

I gave him a look and he just smiled. I kicked the back of his seat childishly. "Well?"

"Oh, you want to know?"

"Bloody hell," I muttered and slumped back in the seat, defeated. I figured asking nicely was better than glaring murderously and receiving nothing but unfulfilled expectations. "Please, tell me."

The car suddenly stopped and I looked around. We were at the Rite-Aid. Donavan smiled and wiggled his Ray Bans at me. "Sorry, Spunky. I gotta get your meds."

"Okay, what happened to you not calling me that?"

"Be back in five."

He took _ten_ minutes.

"Tell me." I demanded the moment he was in the car.

"Here," he held out a plastic bag that held more than just Tylenol in it. "I got you a water and some Altoids. Very yummy."

"Gracias, you oaf."

"Usted es recepción, mi amigo del mono."

"Donavan, you know I can speak more than just English, right?"

Donavan was just a scary huge white boy who learned Spanish in school and thinks it's funny to call people names. Like 'my monkey friend' for instance.

Val laughed. "Starbucks?"

"Skip it. Hotel. I need to lie down now. Caffeine will only keep me up." I said and fished into the bag for the bottle of water I tore into pills box. Stupid child-proof lids. Ugh. The lids and then the stupid cotton packing and my fingers don't want to fit into the bottle and all that hassle for two little pills that take forever to work.

When the pills were dissolving in my stomach I remembered. "So what's her name? Who is she? How the hell do _you_ know her?"

"Stop digging, Rob. You've almost reached China." Val laughed and then slammed his hand on the horn as we were cut off and let out a stream of imaginative profanities. "I hate Philly." he grumbled.

Donavan laughed and then flipped his visor down so he could look at me. "So I was sitting there watching you get drunk when this brunette bombshell walks into the bar. And was like, 'Wow, she looks a lot like that girl I saw on Ellen the other day. This is so weird. What a qiwinkydink.' and my next thought was, 'Why is she out without her bodyguard?' and, 'Hey! Maybe she's hiring!'"

"You watch Ellen?" Ray asked, amused.

"I'm a devout follower."

"Don, please."

"Right, so I was sitting there sipping on my gin and making sure you weren't attacked by crazy fans in your drunken state when this girl walks in."

"She totally devalued my fame." I grunted in misery and buried my face in my hands.

"Rarely do you see such strength mixed with such beauty and femininity. You acted like a pompous ass, no offense, and she totally shot you down, man. She looked like a girl who'd cut off your balls if you pushed her too far."

"How do you manage to sound so philosophical and then so idiotic in one breath?"

Donavan shrugged. "It's a gift."

"So overly dramatic." I huffed. "She acted as if I was some sex predator slash pedophile."

"Because you were thinking with the wrong head, mono. Technically you _were_ being a sexual predator."

"Stop calling me a monkey." I scowled. "And no I was not."

Don looked at Val and said in a hushed tone. "He practically followed her into the bathroom begging."

"Damn it, Donavan, tell me HER NAME!" I yelled and then almost doubled over from the pain in my head. Note to self; Do not scream in a car when you have a _drunk headache_.

"I have to finish my story first."

We were at the hotel. If I didn't get him to tell me now I never would. He would want to retell his asinine story every single time and do his best to waste my time.

"So she brushed into your back, you grabbed her tried to talk, told her she was pretty and she accused you of being drunk."

Did he have a wire in my jacket? "Don, I appreciate how you pay attention and use those bionic ears of yours, but I am getting old here. And mad."

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Lydia."

"Lydia . . ." I trailed off in thought. It was a beautiful name, but she just didn't look like a Lydia. I don't know what she looked like, but not that name. Of she was popular enough to need a bodygaurd I should at least know _of_ her, right?

"Does this Lydia have a last name, by any chance." I asked as pleasantly as I could.

Donavan pursed his lips and then shook his head. "Naw, I don't think so. Sorry about that, Mr. Pattinson." his lips twitched. "Are you ready to go up to your room?"

"No."

Val pulled the keys out of the ignition and sighed. "Forget about her. I want to know who you called before you got in the car. You seemed aggravated. Is everything alright?"

I blanched. As if I could tell anyone. As if I could _tell anyone._ "Actually yes. Let's go."

* * *

**Review!**

**Thanks,**

**Mary Todd**


	9. Chapter 9:Lions and Tigers and Robert

**Here's chapter 9. Review and tell me if you like it cause i put a lotta love in it. :)**

**I don't own Robert Pattinson. How sad for me.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Lions and tigers and Robert Pattinson, OH MY!**

No, I am not insane. So that's why I didn't tell my sister who had called last night and who was coming over this afternoon, because she would have freaked, probably smacked me and then died. Yup. Fortunately for her we were trying the club thing again and had gotten a larger group together. So she was already primped away and glaring over her MPOD in her room, _still_.

She broke up with Blake and she needs to get over him. Wait a minute . . . Leah broke up with Blake, meaning she has no boyfriend. And Robert Pattinson is coming over. I bit back a scream and ran out of my room, pounded on hers, and then rushed in without permission.

Leah, looked up at me and smiled. "Where's the fire?"

I needed a lie, quick. "Mom needs you to go and get milk!" It came out like a squeak. Because I was freaking out. I was like a mouse. All nerves and nowhere to go.

Leah continued to smile, and yes she was creeping me out, and said, "You can take my car and go get it. I'm a little busy, Al."

WHAT! She never let me use her car, it was her child. The love of her life. I watched in horror as she closed her MPOD (I'm still laughing over that name) and stood, straightening her midnight black mini dress that seemed to leave nothing to the imagination.

"You look like a whore. You should change." I said without reservation.

"Well what are you wearing?" My blunt observation did nothing to her, she just went to her mirror and began fixing her Cleopatra eyeliner.

I picked at my nails and shrugged, knowing I was going to lose the argument. "My silver dress."

Leah snorted. "And you call me a whore." She dropped the eyeliner and looked at me, confused. "Why aren't you dressed? I thought we were going out to dinner at five thirty with the girls? Why aren't you dressed yet?"

Well, let me tell you: If Mr. Robert Pattinson comes over and finds me wearing a skimpy little cocktail dress don't you think that he will A.) Get the wrong impression and B.) Think I am trying way too hard?

The answer is YES.

"Mom needs you to go get milk." I repeated firmly.

"And you are lying through your teeth. Mom doesn't need any milk because I picked up a gallon this morning after work. What's going on, Alexandra Morris?" She demanded and I believe my eyes bugged out of my head.

Innocent eyes, think innocent eyes. Innocent, doey eyes. "Oh, nothing Leah. I just thought she wanted you to get milk . . . okay bye!" I ran out of the room.

It was almost four forty-five when the door bell finally rang. At four thirty I had forced myself to get dressed and was convinced he wasn't coming. It was silly. Because why would he come? Now my heart was racing so fast I thought I was going to die.

"Get the door, Allie." Leah shouted from the side room, but I was already there, flinging it open and staring in horror as Brad tried to push his way into my home.

"Mutha . . ." I shoved him backwards onto the porch, silently thanking the Lord that I wasn't wearing my pumps and that I had enough sense not to drop an f-bomb in front of him, he might get the wrong idea _as always_.

"What are you doing here?! Get away from my house and stay away from us!" I yelled.

"Babe, come on! Lee said you guys were going out tonight and she invited me."

"What? Wait!!! What!!" I stopped pushing him and looked to see Leah peeking around the curtain from the side room's kitchenette, and covering her mouth. She was laughing.

Leah.

Evil.

"Please tell me you are lying, Brad. If you're lying I will try to be nice to you. Please tell me you don't have my phone. Please tell me you're not here to give me my phone." I squeezed my eyes shut and then reopened them only to find that yes, this was not a nightmare.

Brad laughed. "I don't have your phone, silly." He poked my chin. If he called me silly one more time he wasn't going to have any children.

I was going to kill my sister for doing this. She of all people knew how horrible Brad could be. I of all people knew exactly what a douche bag he truly was. A womanizer who preyed on young innocent girls, used them and then threw them away when he was done, Brad needed to learn a lesson from Alan, his twin brother who had a lot more respect for girls. Currently he was going out with Bethany, but he trusted her and wasn't one of those guys who was possessive. That's why she was allowed to go tonight . . . and hte fact he had no idea where we were going.

"Allie, we're going to have so much fun!" Brad sang and leaned into my face. We were the same height. It was pathetic. I slapped him hard across his ugly face and he grabbed my wrist. "Tough love? I'm in!"

"Get off me!"

"Silly, girl."

Oh my god. He _wanted_ to die. Just when I was about to knee him real good in his crotch, someone coughed loudly behind us.

Brad and I both looked over toward the driveway and saw the source of the coughing. Actually he was laughing, and looking quite gorgeous in a pair of jeans and a tight black dress shirt with the two top buttons undone.

Brad's eyes narrowed. "Who are you?" Of course he would have forgotten, he's an idiot remember?

Robert Pattinson grinned and wiggled the phone in his hand. Robert Freaking Thomas Pattinson was standing at the end of my porch grinning and holding my phone. Robert Pattinson. Robert, beautiful, Robert Pattinson.

"Delivery boy."

Yes. The most beautiful delivery boy _ever_.

There was a crash from inside the house, a yelp, and then Leah ran outside looking very frazzled. And then she tripped over her five inch heels and fell into his arms. HIS arms.

"Well, hello there." Robert Pattinson laughed and set her right on her feet.

"Uh . . . um . . ." My sister was gaping like a fish.

Violently shoving Brad away I decided I had to be the grown up and get everyone (my sister) under control. Calming my spastic heart I walked up to Robert Pattinson and glared at him, snatched my phone from his hand, and then grabbed my hysterical sister and dragged her into the house. Both Robert Pattinson and Brad stood completely befuddled on the porch.

Did I mention that Robert Pattinson is on my porch?

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. Then I turned to the wide-eyed, livid, not to mention star struck Leah and shook her by the shoulders. "Calm down." I ordered.

"Did you see who was on our porch?" She hissed.

"Yes, and I can explain—"

"AND YOU JUST SLAMMED THE FRONT DOOR IN HIS FACE! HIS FACE! _IN **HIS** FACE_!"

"I can _explain_—" There was a sharp knock on the door and Leah yanked it open. Brad appeared to have vanished, good riddance, and Robert Pattinson was standing there frowning with one hand thrust deeply into his pocket. That is, he was standing there on the porch until my sister grabbed two handfuls of his shirt and yanked him inside. I closed the door behind her and followed silently as my sister kidnapped a movie star.

When she had shoved him all the way into the side room and then down on the couch she whirled on me. "What is," She pointed at him (which was very rude, just to tell you). "He doing here?" I held up my finger and ran into the kitchen to grab CLEP. When I ran back I displayed both in front of her and her eyes widened. "You left your phone at the mall? He had your phone."

"Very astute." I said sarcastically.

"Why are you two all dressed up like that?"

"Clubbing in Philly." Leah said without turning. "Well as much as I enjoy having him here get rid of him. It would be regretful if he was here when the girls arrive."

"Why would that be a bad thing?" He grinned but the look quickly died when he saw how serious Leah was being.

"Rape."

His big blue eyes just about fell out of his head. "I would never . . ." he choked.

Leah rolled her eyes. "I meant you have to leave before you are the one who gets harassed, and I am not joking." Leah looked uncomfortable and shifted on her feet. "Some of them can be pretty bad, and they are like, in love with you. So it's best if you just leave."

I was silent when he looked at me to see if she was serious. I crossed my arms heavily over my chest. "You need to leave. Thank you for the phone and it was nice seeing you again."

He stood with a look of chagrin. "Well, can I come back tomorrow?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" I asked the same moment Leah said her declaration. She glared at me and I glared right back. Now that he was here I didn't know what to say, or how to handle the situation. So I did what I did best; push people away so I didn't feel embarrassed.

"Yeah why?" He piped in and we both ignored him.

After a little eye conversation Leah decided that he could come back tomorrow. Who was I to argue? "Sure you can come by tomorrow . . . if you really want."

"Cool. It's a shame it couldn't have been tonight, though."

"I told you we were going to be busy." I replied coolly. Why was I being so mean to him?! He was the father of my future children _after all_.

Robert Pattinson gave me a crooked grin that could melt a glacier. "That you did. Well, I programmed my number in your contacts . . . so call me when you're not busy."

After Leah opened the side door for him she turned back to me with wide eyes. "Can you believe that just happened?"

"Pinch me." I laughed and then yelped when she actually did it. She smirked at me and left the room, leaving me to freak out on my own until our friends arrived.

Brittany, Breanna, Bridgette. The B girls, as they were called as a whole, were our cousins. Plus my friend Kristin, Leah's friend Bethany, and Amanda our other cousin who went with us last week and helped Leah, ahem, screw me over. So there were eight of us all together and it was a nice group and very good looking if I do say so myself.

We decided we weren't going to tell anyone about Robert Pattinson. I have to stop referring to him as Robert Pattinson. Okay, we decided not to tell anyone that we knew _Rob_. Brad had already forgotten who he was and just thought he was another guy, and I guess he was, for now. (Yes, I am smiling evilly as I am thinking this.) Especially not any of our friends or the B girls, or _Amanda_.

And then I realized I was the only blonde sitting in Leah's Hummer. Kristin and Bethany had recently dyed their hair dark brown, woo hoo for them. Brittany had chunky blonde highlights and was trying to pretend she was still four and get her blonde back while Leah still sported the bronze zebra streaks really don't know what she was thinking there). Bridgette and Breanna had black hair, a reflection of their souls (kidding, absolutely kidding . . . no, not really kidding _that_much) and Amanda's was just a nice shade of mahogany that was as untainted as her innocent little soul (har, har and yes I am still pissed at her over the Anthony thing).

Yes, I am very tempted to go dark. And I am rather bitter at the moment so it'll match my mood.

The moment we walked in the door Bridgette, Breanna and Brittany ran off (not surprising) and the rest of us walked to the bar. Unfortunately we seemed to lose Kristin and Bethany on the way and the three of us were left staring into the crowd.

Now, I know I keep talking about bars and drinks but don't worry, everything here was virgin. If we came home wasted my mother would kill us, and drinking just made girls act like slutty fools. I know this because, um, well . . . it's a long story.

"You like my dress?" Amanda gave a little twirl in her blood red cocktail dress and then struck a pose. Leah did the same and they collapsed on each other in a fit of giggles. Maybe they were drunk. I stared at them like they were insane.

"Well this sucks." Leah grumbled five minutes later. We had all been standing there waiting to be "asked" to dance but no one seemed to take interest in us. Breanna and Bridgette were getting down and dirty with her guys while Bethany and Kristin were dancing together after using the girl code to get rid of their ugly dance partners, and Brittany had disappeared all together.

At least I wasn't alone in my patheticness. I smiled at this thought.

"Oh, crud."

My head whipped to the general direction of my cousin who was backing away from us and pulling Leah along with her. She seemed to be using her as a shield of some sort. Hmm. I followed to see what was going on and she had another outburst. I followed the general direction of her eyes and almost peed my pants it was so funny.

"HOLY CRAP!" It was a shriek rather than a whimper and Leah was trying to get away from Amanda's clawing hands. "Hide me! Holy CRAP! Hide me!!"

Holy crap was like a curse to her so I knew something was about to happen. Something horrible. I rolled my eyes.

Amanda's eyes were as large as saucers when the tall blonde guy with very determined green eyes, walked up to her, grabbed her hand, and yanked her into the flow of bodies.

That was not bad news! She had a guy! Ugh!

"Well, that's not good." Leah muttered, but did nothing to go save her. Her twin seemed nowhere in sight. Not that it mattered. You're not really supposed to keep the same dancing partner _over the course of a week_. It was bad taste and kind of dangerous, not that Miss Prudy could help it when he sneak attacked her like that and we had done nothing to help her. and I wouldn't, not after last week. If I couldn't have Anthony then she could be with a guy she didn't want, which was ludicrous because he is gorgeous.

Oh well. At least he was adequately hot and seemed interested, not that _she_ seemed interested. She seemed more terrified than anything else. Maybe I should go save her . . . nah. Served her right for what they did to me last week. I glared at nothing in particular before turning my icy stare at Leah. She was ignoring me and craning her neck around, looking for our lost party, and most likely ignoring me like the plague.

"I never asked you, why did you tear me away from that guy last week?" I had gotten right up in her face and she had backed away into the bar, laughing nervously.

"Oh, you know . . . I was protecting you from his ugly face. Girl code babe!" She weakly threw her fist in the air and my glare deepened.

How dare she! He was hot . . . AND SHE KNEW IT. "You were jealous. _That's_ why you got Amanda to help with your dirty work!"

Her eyes narrowed. "We were just trying to keep you from becoming a ho. Sorry for trying to help you, Al." She sneered.

Red flashed before my vision.

Leah was one lucky girl. Before I could do any damage to her cranium with the crystal candy dish my groping hand had manage to find, a guy grabbed her and pulled her into the crowd and began dancing with her. I spotted numerous girls from our party dancing with guys. Although I wouldn't call it dancing, I'd call it sex with clothes on. For the second time in a week I was miserable, and I'd had a really, really great afternoon. Kind of.

Again I was alone in my patheticness.

And the chance of having a guy come up to me like last week and buy me water was very, very, very slim.

But there was no harm in trying.

It was a different bartender this week; a very uptight prissy woman who appeared to have a constipation problem. Which was fine with me; that other guy was rude.

I let go of the candy dish and reached into the pocket of my tight skirt to produce the bills. No guy came and paid the extra two dollars. I dug into my other pocket and pushed the money at the woman. "Water please." I asked soberly.

I told you it wasn't going to happen again.

* * *

**The next chapter will be awesome. More Rob action. I promise.**

**Tell me if you like Robert's point of veiw. I'm not sure if I should keep writing from his side of things or just make it all Allie. **

**Thanks for reading and Review!**

**Mary Todd**


	10. Chapter 10: An Abrupt End

**-Unfortunate news-**

I've spent a lot of time on this story and have many more chapters written, but I'm sorry to tell you that I'm no longer going to post. It seems using a real life character (Robert Pattinson), an actor, is against the rules and I hate breaking the rules. Thank you for reading my story thus far, and I appreciate you all taking the time to review and tell me your loves and woes.

Check out my next story which I will put up soon.

Hope to see you soon.

Thanks,

M. Todd.


	11. Chapter 11: Happy News!

**Hahahaha!**

Okay, so, last time I talked to you guys I was all down in the dumps about discontinuing this fabulous story. Well guess what? I know how I can still post! Meaning you all can still read! All I have to do is change Mr. Pattinson's name to something else, ahem, let's say . . . Mr. Robert PATTERSON, and then Mr. _Patterson _will just be an actor who looks exactly like Mr. Robert The Hunky _Pattinson_ and it won't go against the guidelines on this site! (If anyone sees any serious flaws in my brilliant plan please whack me over the head. Or just e-mail me. Because I really like this story and would hate to screw it up again or have to stop just when it's getting to the good part and therefore making you all hate my good-for-nothing guts.)

So I haven't decided if I will make the next update this week or next week, so bear with me, but it's going to be AWESOME.

Thanks and I hope you all won't shun me if this doesn't work out like I hope,

Mary Todd.


End file.
